The present invention relates to a system for providing fluid to a surgical site inside the body and in particular the present invention relates to a system and method for providing a pressurized fluid for irrigating or distending an internal body site or organ that is accessed through a relatively small incision, natural orifice of the body, or in conjunction with a laparoscope, endoscope, resectoscope or similar device used to perform a surgical procedure.
Certain surgical procedures, such as urological, gynecological, and laparoscopic surgeries, are performed inside the body either through an apparatus or a very small incision or through a small natural orifice of the body. An advantage of performing surgery in these ways is that it is less traumatic to the patient and allows quicker recovery, compared to conventional open surgery. When performing these types of surgeries, it is often necessary to provide for continuous or intermittent fluid delivery to the internal surgical site. For example, in some procedures, pressurized fluid is used to distend an internal body cavity or organ to facilitate accessibility to the surgical site with laparoscopic tools. Also, it may be necessary to flush the surgical area with water or another fluid to clear the area to facilitate observation and to enable the physician to proceed.
One commonly used system for delivering fluid to an internal surgical site uses a positive displacement-type pump, such as a peristaltic pump. This common system consists of providing several plastic bags, e.g. one or three liter bags, containing a fluid, such as sterile water, on an IV pole, connecting tubing to the bags, and positioning a portion of the tubing to the peristaltic pump. The peristaltic pump is suitably sized and designed to accommodate the tubing. The tubing is connected to an appropriate surgical instrument that can be used to deliver the fluid to the internal surgical site under pressure. Examples of such surgical instruments include endoscopes, resectoscopes, irrigation-aspiration cannula, laparoscopes, and so on.
The above described procedure for delivering fluid to a surgical site provides generally acceptable results. However, there are several concerns when using this type of system. For example, if a blockage occurs in the distal end of the tubing, pressure can build up in the tubing possibly causing the tubing connections to leak or even causing the tubing to rupture. Also, if the distal end of the tubing is blocked, it can cause leak back of liquid through the portion of the tubing in the peristaltic pump. Further, if the blockage is suddenly removed, a surge of liquid at an elevated pressure may be delivered to the surgical site. In addition, if there is a blockage at the fluid outlet from the surgical site, pressure can also build up inside the body cavity. These conditions may result from an accidental blockage, but also may occur when an attending physician or other medical personnel has to clamp off the end of the tubing or shut off the flow at the surgical instrument to perform an ancillary function or procedure.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous if an economical and easy-to-use system or device were available for use with the delivery of pressurized fluid to an internal surgical site to avoid problems due to blockages and pressure irregularities. Such a system may also find application in other medical and non-medical fluid delivery systems.